


Crop Top

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Navel Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony buys a crop top for Steve as an excuse to explore an underrated erogenous zone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice the tags, this fic is about navel play. If you don't like that, you've been warned. If you do like it, please leave a comment so I know that this kind of thing is wanted. I'm going to orphan this story out of embarrassment, but I will definitely be checking the comments.

"I don't think you got the right size."

Steve was examining the gift that Tony had just given him. It was a shirt, but it was much too short to fit him. But then again, it was definitely wide enough. Steve cocked his head in confusion as he looked at it.

"Trust me," said Tony, "it's the right size."

Steve held the shirt up to his chest and looked down.

"This is a crop top," said Steve. "I hope you don't expect me to wear this in public."

Tony's eyes closed for a moment and he smiled.

"God, that would be so hot. But no, I don't expect that." Stepping closer to Steve, he ran a hand down his boyfriend's well defined abs, which were tragically currently covered by a normal length shirt. "I thought you might wear it for me."

Steve raised a doubtful eyebrow, and Tony smiled suggestively. Steve's expression changed to one of resignation, and Tony's smile turned triumphant. He hooked his fingers into Steve's belt loops, pulling him closer. They kissed, and Tony was ready for a change of outfit right then. But Steve pulled back.

"Another time," he said. He gave Tony one more kiss, then headed for the door.

"Party pooper," called Tony.

When Steve came by the next day, he was wearing black jeans and an inexplicably sexy cream colored chunky sweater that was almost enough to make Tony forget about the crop top. When Steve put his arms around him, it was the coziest embrace he'd ever experienced. They made out on their way to the bedroom, kicking off their shoes and socks as they went. When they got there, Steve broke the kiss and pulled off his sweater. Underneath was the shirt Tony had given him. It was a loose fitting, plain white crop top, and somehow it was the hottest thing Steve had ever worn.

"Damn, Steve," said Tony, gazing admiringly at him. "I knew you'd look amazing in it."

"But why a crop top?" asked Steve.

Tony pulled Steve into a kiss and ran the back of his hand down his exposed abs. He kissed him and stroked his skin slowly and sensuously until Steve stopped worrying about the shirt and started becoming aroused. Then he ran a single finger down the middle of Steve's stomach, letting it slowly slide over his navel. Steve's breath hitched. Tony drew his finger in a circle around Steve's belly, then ran it over the center again. Steve made a muffled noise against Tony's mouth. Tony ran his finger around the rim of Steve's navel before beginning to tease his belly button with shallow thrusts. Steve let out a quiet moan.

"What do you think of the crop top now?" Tony asked, continuing to dip gently in and out of Steve's invitingly exposed belly.

Steve moaned and pressed his belly toward Tony's hand, wanting more. Tony chuckled.

"I have a suggestion," he said, drawing his hand away and pointing to the bed.

He had installed a fairly large contraption between the head of the bed and the wall. At first Steve wasn't sure what it was, but then he saw that it was a pair of restraints with a large support structure. A bondage device designed for Captain America.

Tony shrugged. "I got tired of you snapping handcuffs in half. Want to test it out?"

"Definitely," Steve agreed.

Tony kissed him, gently stroking his stomach as he guided him to lie down on the bed. He took hold of Steve's wrists and placed them in the restraints, locking them in place. With his arms above his head, Steve's shirt rode up even higher and stretched out his taut stomach. Tony paused for a moment to admire the effect, then he took off his clothes. He removed Steve's pants and underwear, leaving him wearing nothing but the cropped shirt.

Tony straddled Steve, pinning him more firmly to the bed. He ran his hands up and down Steve's sides, slowly moving toward the center. When he got to the middle, Tony brushed his fingers across Steve's stomach, gliding over his navel. He dipped a finger inside and began to poke it shallowly and teasingly into his belly. Steve's spine curved off the bed, seeking more. Tony continued to tease for a few more moments, then without warning he quickly and repeatedly thrust his finger deep into Steve's belly button.

Steve cried out in pleasure and threw his head back, eyes closed as he reveled in the sensation. Tony drove his finger into Steve's belly with hard and fast motions, then he slowly eased up on the pressure. He went back to stroking the skin around Steve's belly, making circles around it and occasionally brushing over it. He pointed a finger over Steve's belly, barely touching his skin, then slowly he began to lower it, gently pressing it inside, until he was pushing with some force into Steve's belly button. Steve gave a low moan.

Tony pulled back and rubbed both hands across the smooth skin of Steve's toned stomach. Then he adjusted his position so that he could lean forward and pepper it with kisses. He kissed in a line downward, starting right below the hem of the shirt, until he reached Steve's navel. He drew his tongue across it, causing Steve's breath to hitch. He licked lazy circles around it for a few moments before beginning to pump his tongue deeply inside Steve's belly. Steve cried out again, arching his back as if trying to get Tony's tongue deeper into his belly.

After a few minutes Tony leaned back again. This time he adjusted himself so that his cock was positioned alongside Steve's. His fingers skimmed Steve's belly as his cock gently brushed against Steve's. Steve strained against his bonds, which didn't break. Tony began to drive his finger into Steve's belly button, thrusting it in and out relentlessly. Steve moaned louder than ever and bucked his hips against Tony, sliding their cocks together.

Tony pulled back his hand and leaned forward over Steve, pulling himself up a few inches. He positioned the tip of his hard cock against Steve's belly and began to slowly thrust. His cock couldn't actually go inside his belly button, but it still set fire to Steve's nerves. For Tony, the idea of getting off on Steve's sexy belly was a huge turn on. Steve made some encouraging noises, and Tony increased his speed and pressure, driving his cock into Steve's belly.

Tony was so turned on by that point that it didn't take long for him to finish. Soon he was spilling into Steve's belly. He rode out the aftershocks by thrusting against Steve's cock while also ramming a finger into Steve's cum-filled belly button. Steve had gotten so aroused that he also finished quickly, his cum mixing with Tony's on his belly.

Tony released Steve from the restraints and grabbed a towel that he had placed by the bed earlier.

"You know," said Steve with a smile, "You didn't have to buy me a special shirt in order get me to let you do that."

"Maybe not," admitted Tony, "But not only was it a convenient excuse, it really does look sexy as hell on you."


End file.
